wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Salvation Campaign
The Salvation Campaign was a massive joint-Imperial Crusade carried out by the Battencian Heralds, Angels Tempestus, Harbingers of Light and Penitent Knights Space Marine Chapters, as well as supporting Adeptus Mechanicus and several Astra Militarum regiments during the wider Indomitus Crusade, in the Asteria Sector, in order to establish a safe warp route through the massive warp rift, known as the Great Rift, between the Segmentum Obscurus and Segmentum Solar. History A few years after the formation of the Great Rift, Imperial forces in the Asteria Sector noticed a weakness in it near their home system. So, they sent out a call for Imperial aid to breach through the Great Rift and establish a safe route to the rest of the Imperium. This call reached the Zylos Sub-sector, and the Battencian Heralds and the Angels Tempestus responded, leading a force that represented the combined might of the subsector. The Allied Fleets met up in the Abean System in 015.M42. The Adeptus Mechanicus began to set up a series of space stations to provide logistical support to the expedition. They got as many psykers as they could together, under the joint lead of the Libarius of the Battencian Heralds and Penitent Knights. It took three days for them to pass through the veil of the Great Rift, and many died in the attempt, but eventually the cloud of the rift was lifted and the Imperial forces could see their goal. The Great Rift was being projected by a Daemon World of Tzeentch, aptly named "Roadblock" by Ajax Belletores. It's destruction could make the rift weak enough to be safely passable. Resolving to destroy this planet, the Imperial fleet entered the Warp. Enroute to Roadblock, however, the Harbingers of Light, which had been hosting a war council of the allied leaders, had a Gellar Field flicker, and the ship was boarded. It was only through extremely fierce close quarters fighting that the Daemons and Heretic Astartes of Tzeentch were cleared from its corridors. When the Harbingers of Light finally arrived, the Battle of Roadblock began. A Chaotic Fleet defended the planet, and they had to be driven off. Several ships possessed cyclonic torpedoes, and the objective was to get into a firing position and destroy the planet. The fleet formed a 'Line Ahead' formation and launched strike craft. The Heretics tried to perform hit-and-run attacks as the line formed, but the line held, dispersing the Chaos fleet with intense volleys.The lines snaked towards the planet, moving perfectly in a full line until they closed to range. Volleys tore into the heretical fleet as the two forces made passes. The Imperials took a pounding, but it was dwarfed by the one they inflicted. The Chaos fleet wasn't really prepared to face such a substantial force. As the strike craft made their run, the Angels Tempestus' contingent broke off, and the Talon of Estrillon lined up its prow with Roadblock and fired a cyclonic torpedo. It was a direct hit, and the planet was shattered. Every psyker in the force, and those in a considerable radius, felt the Warp shift as the Rift weakened. Upon the ruins of Roadblock, another great station was constructed. This station was christened Salvation, as it would be the Salvation of those who sought to traverse the Rift and cross between the two halves of the Imperium. There were several still Chaotic systems directly within the bridge, and they could heavily limit the mobility along it. They had to be purged if Rift was to be traversable. The Imperials split their forces, and with relative ease accomplished this task, stabilizing the Rift Bridge and providing one of the few vital passages between the Segmentum Obscurus and Segmentum Solar. Category:Campaigns Category:History Category:Imperial Campaigns Category:Imperium Category:Space Marines Category:Battencian Heralds Category:Penitent Knights